Riley's Story
by AliceVonWulfe
Summary: One mans life as an outcast among the lycans. What does he do? What choices does he make? Find out and journey with him as he finds himself in life as a human with wolf tendencies or a wolf with human tendencies.


**Riley's Story**

_"Imagination is everything._

_It is the preview of life's coming_

_Attractions." –Albert Einstein_

**Disclaimer: I own this story and all characters in this story except for one Silva ^_^**

Riley would be sitting across from long time friend of his, Silva. One held a tankard of Whiskey and the other a bottle of Jack Daniels. Neither has said a word except for a greeting of "Hello," to each. It would be unusual for there to be such a long stretch of silence between them, but Silva knew better than to push him to speak. It would be just like him to so easily shut down on her without a warning. In recent times she would wait for him to speak, only pushing when it was necessary.

Though she did like their drinking time there were other tasks at hand that needed to be completed, which is why she set aside times for them to meet up so they could hang out and talk and for once be normal. For neither was quite normal, but that's another story for another day. Silva would tip the tankard up and drain it halfway before sighing in content before looking at Riley warily. "So, we haven't talked about your family yet. What are they like?" And there the curiosity started. Riley sighs and rubs at his face before taking a sip from the bottle of Jack. "Well…I can describe them as…"

_~Le Flash Back~_

_…two faced son of a bitch!" Screamed his mother as she threw several knives at his father and several chipped bowls. Riley was cowering in a corner of the kitchen stuck between the cupboard where they stored their pots and pans, and two extremely angry parents. He really should not have asked about that pretty woman who had come by the other day when his dad was home watching him and his mother was at work. It had been during the middle of his nap time when he was awoken to doors opening and closing if a bit loudly. He was quite the curious five year old and went to investigate._

_Climbing down the stairs while clinging to the rail, he could hear noises coming from the kitchen and he would furrow his brow in confusion. As he reached down to the last step (about twenty in all), he would quietly sneak over to the three-quarters closed door to the kitchen and slowly peek his head inside and his eyes widen at the sight—_

_~Le End Flashback~_

Riley's smile would be a bit tense as he finishes what he was going to say. "They were horrible people whom I hope to never see again." Silva nods knowingly, her silver eyes gleaming in the now dimming light of the small pub, as she finished her tankard of whiskey. She would stand and stretch, her muscles screaming in quiet protest before sighing as her jaw dropped into her infamous shit eating grins as she towered over him and most of the patrons standing at 8 feet tall and weighing at any time 160 tons. She wore a grey muscle shirt with cargo pants and tan combat boots looking like a veteran recruit of the military but she was far from it and more.

Riley himself stood at 6 foot 2 inches or 6 foot four inches depending how much he was slouching in others presence. Silva would put a firm hand on his left shoulder and she would dig metallic claws into the jagged rough claw and bite scar that was hidden under the layers of shirt and jacket, though she might've been gentle before when doing this she wasn't now.

"Riley…." *His name hung off her lips and in the air for a moment before she pulled away grabbing at the back of his neck and growling low. "Don't be stupid tonight…that's an order."

He snorts but smiles without humor in his eyes. He knew she was just looking out for him. He swats at her hand that was still clamped firmly on the back of his neck with a soft whine letting her know he understood and was Not going to do anything stupid. She smirks and holds her grip a moment more before letting go and starts to rifle through her pockets looking for the usual change to pay for their usual drinks and pulls out lint and dust moths.

"Hrrr…sorry." *She grins quite innocently her steel teeth flashing brightly. Riley rolls his eyes and digs through his own pockets pulling out a $20 and paying for their drinks. As he got his change back Silva was already gone and out the door.

He sighs under his breath already missing his friends company but slaps himself mentally and goes through one of the back doors of the pub ducking and dodging people on his way out. As soon as the door closed behind him and the noise was shut out he leaned against the door and takes in a deep breath and smiles his canines elongating in the moonlight as he drunk in the evening. He steps out of the alley and turns right to go home whistling aloud in a merry tune.

The stars shone brightly above the dark town. Riley would start turning down one alleyway to get home faster when he felt a blunt object hit him in the back of the head. "What the?!" *Before he could turn around and identify his attacker or attackers, he would feel a strong, rope-y muscle of an arm wrap around his neck and a cold wet cloth pressed against his mouth and nose. The last thing he heard was "We got him boss…"


End file.
